


The Greatest Thing Missy Learnt

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up of their meeting. </p>
<p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thing Missy Learnt

They had been travelling together for a while, and by now, the two knew almost everything there was to know about each other. Missy’s reckless, and frankly bizarre, nature amused River. It fitted perfectly with her own guilty desire for trouble. They had fun together, an eternity of opportunity at their leisure with the borrowed blue box. 

However, River knew that one day, she would have to return the precious TARDIS back to the moment she left. Thinking about it caused her immense pain. River had slowly but surely fallen completely in love with Missy, and she never wanted this time, the best time of her life, to end.

Missy had never felt this way about anyone before. Every time she looked at River, waves of emotion surged through her. It came as quite a shock, finding that she was capable of falling in love. It came as more of a shock though, that she was capable of being loved in return.


End file.
